


Mickey's Chicago Cold Heart vs Global Warming

by pinecone200234530



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adorable Liam Gallagher, Angry Mickey Milkovich, Canon-Typical Violence, Carl is a Little Shit, Chicago (City), Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Frank Gallagher being an Asshole, Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, M/M, Marking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Mickey Milkovich, Protective Fiona Gallagher, Protective Gallaghers (Shameless US), Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Lip Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Protective Siblings, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Winter, You Have Been Warned, badass Mickey, but thats okay 'cus everyone beats Frank's ass, debbie gallagher is a sweetheart, drunk frank gallagher, fall - Freeform, first real fanfiction that I'm willing to publish, i did this instead of homework, ian gets beat up, liam loves cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecone200234530/pseuds/pinecone200234530
Summary: Mickey Milkovich hates most people, that's a fact, but he loves his family. He doesn't really know when he started considering the Gallagher clan his family, but somewhere in his cold heart, he knows he would die for and/or with them. Slowly but surely he starts noticing things, like how Liam is super cuddly, even more shocking the fact that he doesn't mind.Each chapter covers an instance of the Gallagher Clan protecting or being protected by Micky. Mostly gonna be fluffy, but even and basically all formatting is subject to change.Sorry that I'm so bad at summaries, I hope you enjoy reading though. Just warning you I will be really slow updating, depending on if I/you really like how a chapter turns out, I may wind up creating a new story to continue that chapter. (comment if you want it to be a full length story)





	Mickey's Chicago Cold Heart vs Global Warming

       December came with its ass biting cold, nipping at the hands of a drunk Frank Gallagher as he stumbled through the streets after his nightly commute to the Alibi. His breath leaving a white trail of water vapor and smoke behind him, he stumbled along the street. Sticking his hands in his pockets to warm them, he watched as street after street passed by.

       Meanwhile, Ian and Mickey were curled up on the couch, cuddling, the rest of the family spread through the room. All watching whatever program came on from the probably stolen tv, and also probably hijacked cable signal.

       "If you say you missed me, I'll rip your tongue out," Mick whispered, trying not to wake Debbie and Liam. 

       "Wasn't planning on it, though Ian definitely did." Lip teasingly said while staring at the back of Ian’s head, who at hearing Lip spill his not so secret had half a mind to get up and beat him.

       "Fuck you, no I didn't," Ian mumbled into Mickey's chest.

Mickey stared down at Ian, his face softening As he rubbed his hands along Ian’s head and back. Soothing the red-head, he piped up.

       "Liar, liar, crotch on fire." Mickey singsonged causing Ian to bury his face further. The shifting jostled Debbie, who had managed to vault herself on top of Ian while asleep. Mickey, who saw her beginning to fall, propped her up by wrapping his arms around both her and Ian.

       " Hey, wake up Ii'l fucker. M' not gonna hold up your fat ass." Mickey grunted. Though everyone knew it was just a front. Mickey loved the family, and somewhere in his deep, dark, colder than Chicago Decembers heart Mickey knew it too, even if he refused to admit it.

       "Stop it, I'm up," Debbie said while rolling off of Ian's back. She stepped over Carl's lounging body to land on top of Lip. The Young adult in question simply reorganized himself, getting the 13 years old comfortable. Once again, a comfortable silence stretching between all parties in the room.

       Everyone startled slightly when, with a gust of cold wind and a loud slam; Frank entered. Stumbling and swerving his way across to the kitchen. The stench which followed him was enough to kill a dung beetle.

       Ian, who had been dozing until the door slammed shut, dazedly blinked up at Mickey. Wriggling around until he was standing. Making his way toward the kitchen he saw Frank headed to the living room, a six-pack in hand, the refrigerator door left hanging open.

       “Frank! No! We’re saving those for the party!” Debbie chimed in from behind Ian. 

       ”Wh’t Pr’ty…” Frank slurred while continuing to walk away, beers in hand.

       “Mickey’s welcome back party!” Debbie replied while lunging forward to tear the beers out of Frank’s hands. Frank was having none of this, and, rearing back his fist rammed it into Debbie’s face. Or rather, he would have if Ian hadn’t tackled him to the floor. 

 

       Frank, though drunker than a skunk, managed to get on top of Ian, and began landing blow after blow. Ian could feel blood dripping down his injured nose,  his head was throbbing due to being slammed against the floor. Lip and Mickey broke up the fight by picking up Frank and slamming him against the wall, pure hatred in their eyes.

       "Get 'ff yuh b'tt lovin' faggots! What! a man can’t enjoy a beer in HIS OWN home!” Frank yelled at the two boys who retaliated by ramming him into the wall again even harder. Mickey got into Frank's face and began beating the life out of him, Lip joining in.

      "You aren't a man Frank, you're a dog, a drunk, smelly, alley dog. Who doesn't deserve to call ANYONE family, especially the Gallaghers!"

       By this time all of the Gallaghers were gathered in the kitchen, Carl clutching the Killing Bat prepared to swing at Frank if need be. Debbie clutched Liam who had been handed to her by an enraged Fiona who was now charging at Frank, with equal if not greater hatred. She and the boys got Frank to the ground and began throwing punches, kicks, and anything else which their enraged minds could come up with. The end result was a bloody mess of a man named Frank Gallagher.

       “YOUR HOME! This was never YOUR home! We pay the bills, you just collect a monthly check and crash here when you’re too drunk to even remember your own name!” Fiona roared, standing over Frank. In the background, Debbie, Kev, and Vee fussed over Ian.

       “Get out. And don’t ever come back," Fiona glanced at the glowering boys beside her. "Or I’ll let Lip and Mickey deal with you.” She stated matter of factly, helping the boys to throw him out.

       They slammed the door behind Mickey and began to fuss over Ian. Who was sitting against the now-closed fridge, balancing an icepack in one hand and Liam in the other. Mickey stooped down to pick up Liam and Ian (Ian is a super-skinny boi, and Mick's as ripped as overpriced jeans). He carried them back to the couch and placed them in his lap. Allowing him space to check over Ian, Liam happy to cuddle between the two of them, playing with Ian's shirt, giggling up at Mickey.

      "Tilt your head back," he said while pulling Ian's chin up towards the light."C'mon tough guy, work with me here." He began dabbing at the blood covering Ian's face with the towel Debbie had given him.Everyone else in the room backed off, allowing Mickey and Ian space, all except Liam that is, who happily soaked up any leftover attention.

 

↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝ _ Hours Later _ ↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝↡↝

      Liam and Ian were asleep, cradled to Mickey's chest who was dozing. Fiona got up from the love-chair, pulling Debbie, Lip, and Carl up, telling them to get ready for bed. She stopped when she reached the boys. Pulling out her phone, she took a quick picture, smiling slightly at it. She wrapped them in a blanket, Mickey's eyes slowly opening.

      "Thanks." She whispered, displaying all of her love, gratitude, and happiness in that one word. Mickey simply ignored it and snuggled the boys closer to his chest. Figuring that to be the end, Fiona slowly ascended the stairs, almost missing the, "You guys are family, and I love Ian more than life. You know I'd do anything to protect that." that followed her up the stairs. With a smile towards the couch, she disappeared from sight.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment what you thought, constructive criticism is one of the most useful things.


End file.
